Mating Season
by Winged Angel Girl
Summary: Max is kidnapped by some frightening men who claim she's been chosen for...mating season! What will happen when scientist want her to mate with a beautiful winged boy? Fax! Warning: Some minor adult themes, rape suggestion.


**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. This idea came to me not long ago and I was thinking about what if the scientist in maximum ride had forced Max and Fang to mate? We shall find out soon enough. This story will only continue with positive feedback. WARNING: minor rape suggestion. **

I was being pushed; no _shoved_ was a better word to describe it, into a speeding van. My hands tied behind my back, my mouth gagged. I was fighting and trashing, trying to break free of my restrains to no avail. Where the hell where these guys taking me? What did they want from me?

I mentally sighed and sat down; it was useless trying to escape, I was being kidnapped and I didn't know what horrible things they'd do to me. Yesterday everything was perfect, I was a regular girl, going to school, heading back home.

If only I hadn't snuck out tonight I wouldn't be in the situation I was in right now, going to God knows where. Mom was giving me shit at home and I wanted nothing more than to escape for a little while and let myself relax to the sound of the trees being blown by the wind and the comforting sight of the moon.

It was then when I saw them, behind trees, watching me. I hadn't noticed _them_ in the dark shadows… those creatures that I would eventually learn to hate, to despise. But once I noticed those men crippling in the depth of the forest, my blood ran cold. Panicked, I was about to run back home when I felt hands grab me from the back and cover my mouth, preventing any type of sound.

"I caught her Ari." The one holding me shouted to the other, half whispering, half yelling as I tried to fight him off, failing miserably as he was bigger and stronger than I was.

"What do we do now? She's not staying still!" The one holding me said, agitated.

I bit his hand and he yelped, freeing me. Sadly, before I could scream, the other guy had grabbed my hair forcefully and gagged me, shoving some type of clothing inside my mouth.

"Must I do everything myself? You can't even hold off a sixteen year old girl!" The Ari guy yelled, a vein popping in his head.

He turned from the guy's face and at me, mocking me with his eyes.

"Hello there Max, we have been watching you for some time now and you are _perfect _for what is about to happen! You should know…It's mating season!" He exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

I visibly cringed at his words and he threw his head back, his deep exaggerated laugh echoing in the quiet night. What the hell did that mean?!

"The Commander will be delighted with our choice. She is feisty!" He said, looking me up and down, which made my cheeks red. I was furious.

"Yes, he will. We all love a challenge, especially the commander." The one holding me said, his voice oozing excitement. They both made me sick.

"Get her in the van." Was the last thing this Ari guy said before he shoved me into this van, resuming my present state.

What kind of people were these? Where they murderers? Rapists? I could only imagine horrible things… they frightened me and I wasn't usually one to be afraid of anything.

I lost track of time, it seemed like hours when the van finally screeched to a stop. I heard the doors open, footsteps and then the door to the back opened and hands were brutally shoving me out.

I was screaming but since my mouth had been gagged, no words would come out. Someone covered my eyes, while jostling me forward. I couldn't see where I was going so I ended up tripping and falling. Since my hands were tied, I couldn't brace myself and ended up falling on my face, my nose making a loud crushing sound and blood started oozing down.

"Must you be such a klutz?!" The one "Ari" screamed in my face. He grabbed me by my hair and propped me up, my head screaming in protest.

We were now in a room, with a table and dentist looking chair in the middle. I was looking at my surroundings, panicking. What were they going to do to me?

"Easy Ari, you will scare her off" A man in dressed in black said, his face blank, his eyes scary said this, looking at Ari. "We need her to be cooperative don't we?"

"Yes commander." Ari said through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do to me...me?" My voice came out unintentionally breathless and I cursed myself for how pathetic and scared I sounded.

The man smiled and came to me, he grabbed my face and kissed me, his mouth opening mine forcefully. My eyes flew open and I bit his tongue. He yelped and slapped me.

"My… you _are _feisty! We are going to have fun with you." Turning to the men he said, "Strap her to the chair I want her to be prepared for mating."

I was pushed again but this time they strapped me to a chair and left me there, my face red and my heart thumping hysterically.

"Now Max, I will ask this just once … are you a virgin?" The commander said, his sinister smiled splayed all over his face.

My face reddened and my hands started to sweat but I kept quiet, I knew what was to come.

"I see…" Was all he said. "You may leave." He told the men and knelt before me.

"Max, everything you know is about to change. Remember that."

I said nothing and put on a brave face, facing the wall. He took off my pants and my panties and his hands found my center. I gasped a little and bit my tongue, not letting his hands affect me.

The last thing I remember was pain… pain and screaming.


End file.
